


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 7: Trials & Tribulations: Final Goodbyes

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 7: Trials & Tribulations: Final Goodbyes

Sorrow dominates everyone’s hearts as the funeral pyre consumes Raydan’s lifeless body. His friends, family and all the people of Fydoria mourn the loss of this great man. Val is absent, having told Kenna she had no interest in seeing someone who looks like their friend but isn’t. 

The atmosphere reflects the mood. Grey and overcast; the sky makes a promise of rain to come. Despite this, it’s still warm with a touch of humidity. 

A holy man is speaking about the life of Raydan, but the words are widely lost on those in attendance as they prefer to focus on their memories of their lost loved one.

Kenna remembers a mysterious stranger in Aurelia. His declaration that he only allows things to happen that he wants to happen was very off-putting, but she quickly saw something more to him. His character was revealed in their journeys together, and Kenna reflects on how much she would eventually care for him.

Lia thinks back to when she first met Raydan in the Fydorian prison. She remembers how easily taken she was with his charming demeanor. He gave her the courage to oppose her mother, even though she was concerned it could mean her death. It’s difficult for her to hold back her smile as she thinks of the father-like role he played in her life. Biting her tongue, she remembers how nervous Whitlock was around him, desperately hoping to earn the Spymaster’s approval to date and eventually marry her. His visits to Ducitora were always a joy to her. She delighted in showing off how well the kingdom fared under her rule. It was important for her to make him proud. As the tears stream down her face, she promises always to honor his memory.

Sei reaches out her hand to Dom, only to be ignored. He turns away from her to relive the joy he felt at discovering the identity of his parents. The revelation that his parents were nobles was a delight, but it felt better to know that they loved him. He is grateful to Raydan for providing that closure in his life. No matter how many times he thanked Raydan, he still feels it is not enough.

Adder recalls the hard times of their youth. Not knowing their parents made life difficult for them, but Raydan was always a source of strength in that time of despair. For much of her life, he was all she had, and her grief worsened by the memory of their temporary falling out. All that wasted time she wishes she could have back. The squabbles of the past seem so petty now, and she is overwhelmed with guilt.

Tevan reflects on their friendly rapport in the days of the war, but also how it deepened over time as his sister, Aurynn, and Raydan fell in love. In the past few years, Tevan came to regard Raydan not as his sister’s husband, but as his close friend that he loved dearly. When he chose to leave Fydoria to rule Aurelia with Annelyse, there was no one he trusted his homeland with more than the former Spymaster.

Aurynn tries to stay strong, but she can’t fight back the tears. Raydan was the first person, besides her parents and Tevan, to indeed make her feel special. Years earlier, she resigned herself to a lonely life, believing no man would want her. It was a great shock when this handsome man, of all people, was the one to make her feel desirable. Their time spent in the Fydorian library is a treasured memory, indeed. That was the first time in her life that she felt the hope of being loved. In the years that passed, they ruled wisely, brought two beautiful children into this world and love each other passionately. A lifetime lived out in those tragically few years.

Once the ceremony ends, Kenna decides to find her wife. Eventually, she spies the Mercenary sitting by herself, on the cliffside looking over the ocean. The field surrounding them is quiet and peaceful; the trees are tall enough to provide limited cover from the rain. Gently, she places her hand on Val’s shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” She feels stupid asking the question, but nothing else comes to mind.

“Like I lost one of my best friends,” Val replies with a shrug. She brushes the hair hanging in front of her face as it gets soaked. “Kenna, I never formally forgave him for hitting me with that gods-damned arrow. I hope he knew that I didn’t hold it against him for very long.”

Kenna wraps her arm around Val and pulls her in, letting the Mercenary rest her head on the Warrior Queen’s shoulder. “He knew, Val. I promise.”

There are no words. The Queens of Stormholt are merely content to listen to the sounds of the crashing waves below and the rain descending on the branches. If not for their sense of loss, it would make for a romantic setting. They kiss each other before heading back to the castle.

Once they are back, Helene informs them that Zenobia was captured during the battle, but has proven resistant to interrogation, saying that she will only speak to Val.

“Me?” Val is stunned, “why me?”

Reluctantly, Val agrees to talk to the Nevrakis Princess, not entirely sure if this is a good idea.


End file.
